1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molded fittings and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to molded through fittings with sealing features manufactured using a gas-assist molding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the industries relating to dispensing and metering technologies, flow systems typically have components such as valves, pumps, or flowmeters that must be connected in a prescribed order. Tubing assemblies typically adapt to the components that are in a flow system. There are many types of connections, illustratively, oetiker clamps, o-rings, threaded, and barb fittings. Use of these connection types sometimes is linked to the type of tubing materials being used, including stainless steel, copper, nylon and layered or reinforced materials. One other factor driving fitting choice is whether a connection needs to be removable or permanent. Removable connections including threaded connections and o-ring connections, are typically more expensive than the permanent types of connections. This is due to the increased number of operations required to manufacture the items. The permanent types of connections include barb fittings and oetiker clamps. These types of items are high volume manufacturable items, thereby reducing manufacturing costs and eventually pricing.
O-ring connections are typically used on a machined or molded fitting where a component must be serviceable, i.e., easily removable and replaceable, in a tubing system. In cases where two components must be connected together using o-ring connections, the result was a short piece of tubing, most likely stainless steel, with o-ring retainers welded on each of the ends. Each of the pieces must be made separately and then welded together. This scenario also requires one to two o-rings per termination as well as assembly labor. Consequently, the simple connection between two components turns into a great deal of work and expense. If o-ring connection fittings could be turned into a high volume production item, such as a molded part, then the unit costs would decrease, making them a cost effective alternative for removable connections.